Generally, computing systems may allow a user to control application properties, such as, e.g., process priority (e.g., CPU and memory allocation), network bandwidth, audio/video volume, etc. For example, the user may desire to watch a video and run an anti-virus scan at the same time; however, the computing system may not have enough system resources to run both at the same time without incurring, e.g., buffering delays while viewing the video. To avoid such buffering delays, the user may adjust application properties such that the video is assigned more system resources than running the anti-virus scan. This may result in the anti-virus scan taking longer, but the video may run smoother.
While the computing systems may allow the user to control application properties, the control is typically accomplished independently for each application through multiple individual user interfaces. Using multiple individual user interfaces to control application properties may be cumbersome and onerous to the user. As a result, the user may be dissuaded from even attempting to control the application properties.